


353: küsse und küsse

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorry to Jackson, Surprise Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: “Cium aku! Cium aku saat semua orang melihat kita!”“Apa kau sudah gila?!”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	353: küsse und küsse

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
  


353: “ _Kiss me_.”

  
Ini semua terjadi sebab Jackson, anak dari jurusan sebelah, selalu mengganggu Jinyoung dengan segala pernyataan cinta yang memburu mirip serangga tengah berkerumun di lampu pijar, dan Jinyoung (kemungkinan, karena ia sudah muak), lalu menyeret Jaebeom, kebetulan sekali ia berada di sebelah Jinyoung ketika Jackson lagi-lagi mengajaknya berkencan, dan _foila_ —

“ _Bagaimana bisa kau mengajakku berkencan di depan pacarku sendiri_?” lalu Jinyoung merangkulkan lengannya ke lengan Jaebeom.

Siapa yang tidak sakit kepala?

Jaebeom saat ini duduk berhadapan dengan sang terdakwa—Park Jinyoung, yang tertunduk pengecut menyembunyikan wajah, tidak berani menjawab tatapan Jaebeom, sebab hanya dengan sebuah tatap bagai ditodong dengan senapan. Mata itu menghunus, dan Jinyoung, ia tahu ia salah, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak menemukan cara yang lebih praktis.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, terlalu cepat, Jaebeom sendiri tidak habis pikir mengapa harus ia, mengapa Jinyoung harus melibatkan ia ke dalam urusan cinta-cintaannya. Ia bisa mengaku sudah punya kekasih, tetapi jangan sementang-mentang Jaebeom berada di sebelahnya kemudian ia yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Jinyoung bisa saja mengatakan kekasihnya berada di kampus lain, atau kalau lebih ingin meyakinkan, bilang saja sudah menikah dan sekarang di rumah ada dua anak yang menunggu kepulangannya.

“Aku tidak akan marah jika sekarang juga kau jelaskan pada Jackson, bahwa sebenarnya, tidak ada hubungan apa pun di antara kita.”

Jinyoung menggeleng kukuh. “Tidak mau. Tidak bisa.”

“Jinyoung.”

“Kumohon, bantu aku. Untuk beberapa hari saja, Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom menghela, mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia masih menaruh rasa kesal pada Jinyoung, yang menyeretnya dengan semena-mena ke dalam kasus ini. Ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sekarang harus menjadi target tatapan semua orang karena telah berkencan (itu bohong, itu bohong) dengan Park Jinyoung alias satu-satunya mahasiswa di kampus mereka yang sudah menjadi aktor muda. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memaklumi; Jinyoung dan Jaebeom selalu ke mana-mana berdua, sudah seperti pasangan sebenarnya, jadi ketika Jinyoung berikrar ia berkencan, mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti seakan sudah menduganya dan melewatkan seperti berita basi.

Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Tidak.

Ia dan Jinyoung memang selalu berdua, tetapi itu hanya karena tempat tinggal mereka berada di jalan pulang yang sama, dan (entah kenapa ini selalu terjadi) para dosen memasangkan mereka di pekerjaan kelompok yang sama, jadi seperti itulah—mereka selalu terlibat dalam situasi yang serupa. Skenario hidup yang aneh, tetapi Jaebeom tidak masalah menjalaninya. Sebelum kejadian hari ini terjadi.

Jinyoung meminta mereka pergi dari tempat mereka duduk, ia merasa tidak nyaman, ada seseorang yang mengamati, mungkin Jackson.

“Dia, Jackson, pasti curiga,” bisik Jinyoung di sela berjalan. “Apa kau melihatnya di belakang sana?”

Sungguh, Jaebeom tidak peduli, tetapi ia menurut dan menoleh ke belakang dan abrakadabra, benar Jackson mengintip di balik salah satu pilar dengan tatapan membara, seperti ada laser api mengenai punggung Jaebeom.

“Ya, dia ada," jawab Jaebeom, lalu meneguk ludah khawatir.

Jinyoung tertunduk, ia semakin berjalan cepat, menggenggam lengan Jaebeom, meminta lelaki itu menyamai langkah. “Cepatlah, kita cari tempat lain.”

“Dia akan terus mengikuti ke mana pun kita pindah, Jinyoung.”

“Lalu solusimu apa?!” jawab Jinyoung dengan nada meninggi, ia sudah sangat frustasi.

“Katakan saja padanya yang sebenarnya.”

“Dan membuatnya semakin menguntitku? Merajamku dengan permintaan kencan yang tiada habisnya? Ya Tuhan, kau ini temanku atau tidak?”

Jaebeom mendengus. Ia tidak banyak bicara lagi. Jinyoung terus menyeretnya ke taman terdekat, dengan air mancur besar di tengah-tengah menyembur, dan orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar.

“Baiklah, sekarang cium aku.”

Jaebeom terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

“Maaf?”

“Cium aku! Cium aku saat semua orang melihat kita!”

“Apa kau sudah gila?!”

“Hanya dengan ini cara agar Jackson benar-benar percaya kita ini berkencan!”

“Tapi, Jinyoung—“

“Aku benar-benar sudah tidak memikirkan hal lain, Jaebeom. Kalau kau mau menuruti permintaanku yang satu ini, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Tidak jadi beberapa hari, hari ini juga kita berhenti jadi pacar jadi-jadian.”

Jaebeom menatap Jinyoung dengan gelisah. Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi momok, misalnya Jackson yang tidak terima orang yang ia suka dicium olehnya dan mendadak menyerang mereka, atau karir Jinyoung sebagai aktor muda menjadi bahan gunjingan seantero negeri.

“Jaebeom?”

“Tunggu, aku sedang berpikir.”

Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Saat ini semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Ia dan Jaebeom berdiri di depan air mancur, berhadapan, layaknya pasangan yang sedang berkelahi, terlebih ia adalah Park Jinyoung, tentu ini akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jaebeom masih mengerutkan dahi berpikir. Jinyoung kehilangan harapan.

“Cukup. Lupakan saja, maaf sudah memaksa. Akan kukatakan pada Jackson yang sebenar—“

Jaebeom mengecupnya. Di bibir.

Jinyoung membola tidak percaya. Singkat ia dengar beberapa orang berteriak kaget melihat ia dicium.

“Pejamkan matamu,” bisiknya pelan, tetapi masih dapat terdengar. “Pejamkan matamu dan raih rambutku.”

Jinyoung menurut, ia berpejam, semakin dalam ketika Jaebeom beringsut maju dan kembali menciumnya. Tangannya terangkat mencengkeram rambut, Jinyoung merinding merasakan semua sensasi kejut dari ujung kuku ke ubun-ubun. Ada tangan di tengkuk dan pipinya, ada pula bibir yang beradu mesra. 

Jaebeom melepaskan ciumnya, ia menatap Jinyoung bergantian; mata ke bibir, bibir ke mata. Masih belum ada jarak tercipta, ujung hidung mereka masih bersentuhan.

“Aku hanya memintamu menciumku, bukan menerkamku,” ujar Jinyoung di sela adu napas.

“Diam dulu.”

“A-apa Jackson masih di sana?”

“Tidak tahu, tidak peduli.”

Kedua bibir kembali memagut. Jinyoung hanya pasrah mengikuti arah permainan. Iseng membuka mata, ia melihat orang-orang menatap mereka dengan wajah kemerahan. Heh, tidak ada beda dengan dirinya.

Jaebeom merasakan tepukan di dada, itu Jinyoung yang sudah kehilangan napas.

“Sudah, sudah. Itu sudah cukup.”

“Tapi—“

“Jaebeom, kalau semakin lama, aku tidak yakin aku sanggup berdiri.”

Kata-kata itu membuanya tersipu. Ia melihat ke belakang Jinyoung, tidak ada sosok Jackson lagi mengintip. Lelaki itu mungkin sudah genap untuk menyerah. Syukurlah. Jaebeom lalu memandang Jinyoung yang tertunduk.

“Bagaimana?” tanyanya.

“Apanya? Kau ingin aku me- _review_ ciumanmu atau bagaimana? Yang benar saja.” Jinyoung menghela panjang, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

“Jinyoung?”

“Hari ini sudah dulu. Kau ini benar-benar—ugh, pokoknya, hari ini cukup. Pacar-pacarannya juga berhenti di sini saja.”

Jaebeom meraih bahu Jinyoung, membuat lelaki itu berhenti berjalan.

“Aku—maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak masalah kalau kita lanjutkan untuk beberapa hari lagi.”

Jinyoung berbalik, menatapnya dengan melotot. “Kenapa mendadak berubah pikiran?”

“Tidak tahu.”

Jinyoung mengenyit. “Karena Jackson pun sepertinya sudah percaya, jadi, tiga hari saja?"

Jaebeom mengangguk. Melepaskan Jinyoung dan lelaki itu pun pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Jaebeom yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di bibirnya, membuat dadanya membuncah, dan kini yang terbubuh di dalam kepalanya hanyalah Jinyoung, Jinyoung, oh, Jinyoung semata.

(Ingin menyangkal bahwa ia mendadak tertarik dengan Jinyoung hanya karena ciuman semata, sebab bibirnya begitu nikmat ketika diapit dengan bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, Jaebeom kenapa?).

Hari berlalu setelahnya. Jackson tidak lagi mengusik. Semua orang percaya Jinyoung adalah kekasih Jaebeom, semua orang tidak ada yang berani berkata macam-macam tentang Jinyoung di media sosial.

Berganti Jaebeom yang giliran mengintili Jinyoung. Karena tiga hari, berlarut menjadi lima hari, berlarut menjadi sepuluh, sebulan, dua bulan, terus seperti itu, sampai Jinyoung lupa bahwa ini hanyalah akal-akalan saja agar Jackson berhenti menyukainya. Namun, ia justru menemukan masalah baru.

“Satu bulan lagi, Jinyoung. Satu bulan lagi saja.”

“Jaebeom, ini sudah setengah tahun! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku berkencan dengan sungguhan saja?!”

.

  
.

  
.

  
Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's it. you have your jjp's kiss :)
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
